


he notices.

by fuckingkinney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers twirled together, creating shapes with them that Hannibal never focused on as he pressed his mouth wide to the pale skin of his neck – but he always noticed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he notices.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr drabble

From the moment that Hannibal set sights on him, he could tell it wouldn’t be hard to pick apart Will Graham. Even to the untrained eye, it would barely have been difficult to see the ticks that he possesses – the traits that come across as such but are clearly much more. 

The way that he hunches in on himself when surrounded by more than one other person, keeping his back away from all of them and constantly having his eyes buzz from one face (never to the eyes, always the mouth) to the next in a hectic movement that barely anyone noticed with Will’s glasses frames covering his eyes. 

The way that he wanted it – the way that he assumed no one would realize what he was doing. 

Hannibal always knew.

The way that whenever Jack asked him a question he either didn’t like or didn’t know the answer to, his fingers twitched at his right side. Always the right. Let them curl into a fist and out again as if to stretch the muscle, but Hannibal didn’t put the gesture down to such.

The way that he when he smiled, it was forced and strained at the sides. Hannibal would like to say that it wasn’t that way when it was just them two, alone, but he couldn’t promise himself of it every time. It was a mask that Will had built up, over time, to make himself blend in – to appear more ‘normal’ than what he was. 

The way that Will always angled his hips more than what Hannibal already made him when they fucked, regardless of where it was. Just so that he was out of reach of too firm a grip; never fully in his clutches and never fully vulnerable to what Hannibal could do to him. 

The way that he curled his arms in on himself at the start, as if unsure of what to do to them. His fingers twirled together, creating shapes with them that Hannibal never focused on as he pressed his mouth wide to the pale skin of his neck – but he always noticed them. 

Until Will always gave in and clawed at his back, eyes closed and face screwed up in a look of either pleasure or pain. 

Hannibal would have taken either choice without a care.

It was only when Will took on the habit of chewing his nails – not that he didn’t before, just didn’t bother to hide it anymore – that Hannibal decided that this ‘tick’, he couldn’t tolerate. And when Will hooked his pinkie into his mouth, teeth ready to pick out and tear away at his nail, Hannibal frowned at him.

“Do you realize how unhygienic that is, Will?” He chastised, voice calm as he continued to go over the notes in his hand as though he hadn’t even looked at him.

But Will looked caught off guard, hand hovering in the air dumbly before he shoved it down with a flush of embarrassment sweeping across his features. Hannibal only let the corners of his lips flick up into the faintest of smirks, amusement lingering.

He noticed all of them, despite what Will Graham may have believed.

**Author's Note:**

> please feedback ok


End file.
